Strawberry Shampoo
by TheCountdown
Summary: Strawberry Shampoo can spark a lot of feelings.


A/N: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Josh.

You kiss her temple softly and close your eyes, pulling her sleeping body closer to your own. She mumbles something but it doesn't matter because she's here in your arms; she's yours for the time being.

You don't care that the two of you are in a shitty, rundown hotel room and that you could get caught; because for the time being it's just the two of you…nobody else. Her bare body presses more firmly against yours and you kiss her behind the ear, making her giggle…nobody else knows that she likes that certain spot, only you, and you're happy to keep it that way.

She tells you to stop fucking around because she's trying to sleep and she can't do it with your horny hands everywhere. You smile at her and oblige because it's what you do…you always willingly obey her demands. So you pull her into your body and catch a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo and take a deep breath.

That scent…that scent is where this all started…

­

She had stopped by the office to drop something off for her father. She had done it many times before because her father was always too busy to go over the plans that you had constructed and it honestly made you happier to be dealing with her instead of her father.

You sat through the entire meeting going over the plans for her father's summer home just like any other time, filling her in on the basics and watching her nod intently, soaking up every bit of information that you gave her.

She smiled at you and thanked you like all of the other times and you nodded at her. She caught you off guard that day, giving you a hug and explaining that she was so happy to have somebody close to her doing this for her father.

You tentatively hugged her back because it's not something the two of you ever really did but pulled her tighter when she told you to stop hugging like a girl and that's when it happened. You smelled the scent that had now become familiar and felt a jolt in your pants and an aching in your heart.

When she pulled away you looked at her and gave her a slight smile and when she smiled back at you, you noticed that she looked like a little girl when she smiled…and you liked that. When she left the office you couldn't get your mind off of the feeling of her breasts pressed against your body and her breath on your neck and you were left with the memory of her strawberry scented shampoo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

In the next month you had to mentally prepare yourself for each meeting with her. You told yourself to not get turned on every time she would move her head and you'd catch that scent or when she would look at you and smile. Never in your life had you put this much thought process into avoiding a girl.

When she would reach over your body and point at something on the spread you'd hold your breath as her skin would come in contact with yours and she'd look up at you and smile, only inches away from your face.

Then came the night before her dad was going to be looking at the plans and she had suggested that the two of you go over any last minute details and you had agreed even though there was nothing to touch up. All you could think about was spending more time with her even though you had to control your dick with so much force every time you met up and tried to block out any dirty thoughts while her skin brushed up against yours. Those thoughts were reserved for later…as in your own bedroom.

She met you at the office and before you knew it, the place had cleared out and it was almost midnight. But it didn't matter, she had obviously thought that there were things to get done and it was now just the two of you in the empty building.

She had been wearing a short skirt that night and her cleavage wasn't leaving much to the imagination, making it hard to reserve your dirty thoughts for a cold shower later. You studied her as she bit her lip, studying the papers intently and the only thought you could imagine was that of those lips surrounding you.

It didn't matter that these thoughts were wrong and that if your brother knew what you were thinking he probably, no, he wouldn't ever talk to you again. Even though he was clear on the other side of the country, you knew that you'd be risking every bit of the close relationship you had with him. That's why these thoughts were reserved for your head and were not to be thought of out loud.

You turned and looked at her and she smiled and looked away so you turned your attention to the plans and before you knew it her lips were on yours and you were kissing her back, thirsting for more of her, tasting every bit of her cherry flavored lip gloss.

And here you were taking her clothes off and admiring the body that you had jacked off thinking about so many nights in a row and you knew what was going to happen. You were going to take her right then and there in your office, it didn't matter where, but you'd be living your past month's jack off fantasy.

When she looked at you and whispered your name before you had thrust into her you had agreed that it meant nothing and it was just purely to satisfy each other's needs because you both knew that you hadn't been getting any in god only knows how long. So you nodded your head and didn't look her in the eyes as you pushed her skirt up to her waist and thrust into her, taking her right then and there on top of your desk in the most cliché office affair of all time.

But then the next month went by and you were still fucking each other at any possible chance and it didn't matter because it's what you wanted. You didn't have to watch out for people because she could come over to your house and blow you all night without anybody interrupting and that was the beauty of it…you holding onto her strawberry scented hair and pulling at it while her mouth was wrapped around you.

Plus there was no emotional attachment and you could fuck her without any strings attached. You knew that it could definitely be more if the two of you wanted it to be, but it wasn't and that was okay for the time being.

But then your sort of brother had to come back and fuck things up while he "figured out his life," meaning that he was crashing at your place and watching your every fucking move like he was some god-damn detective and you couldn't even go screw around because he caught on to things too quickly.

Even better yet he was back to obsessing about your fuck-buddy and inviting her over for dinners, trying to woo her affection. It wasn't awkward, but you found it quite funny. You knew her and could tell that she wasn't buying it and she'd give you those looks of pure lust like she wanted to fuck your brains out on that table right then and there in front of your brother and her ex-boyfriend because it had been three weeks since either of you had gotten any…and you both were fully aware that there was no where else you were getting a piece of ass from.

It wasn't that you had just missed the sex, because god, that was fucking unbelievable, but you missed the talks afterwards when you were cuddling (why you cuddled…you didn't know, but you knew that she liked that and that's all that mattered). Her random questions and bitchy answers some how had caught a hold of you and you had started to feel that pang in your heart. And of course you missed that smell, the one that had become so familiar to you.

But you had denied it and it didn't matter because it wasn't what she had wanted. You had finally found a time to get away from Seth and rented a hotel room and fucked her until you were both sore. And everything was fine until you looked her in the eyes while you were moving inside of her and you held gazes the entire time. It was like making love but not, because you didn't make love, you screwed.

So here you are, eight months later, lying in a crummy bed in a crummy hotel room with something that you know you have but can't fully have. She looks up at you and kisses you and if you were a guy who looked for every fucking emotion in every fucking type of touch then you would probably guess that the deep kiss meant something, but you know better.

You fuck one last time before you both have to leave and get ready for some Newpsie event where you'll see each other and act as if you weren't just making her scream your name a few hours before hand. You hold her hands above her head and lace your own with hers and look her deep in the eyes, never breaking that contact because you need it, no matter what.

Then she looks even deeper then you thought possible and she tells you that she's fallen in love with you and you tell her to be quiet when she starts to cry. You bury your head into her neck, smelling that familiar scent of strawberry and tell her that you love her too.


End file.
